


Agony

by Jehilew



Category: Avengers (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Painful moments, surprise divorce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 16:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13814661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jehilew/pseuds/Jehilew
Summary: One shot spun off of T’Challa’s surprise annulment of his marriage to Storm in Avengers vs. X-Men.





	Agony

Agony is the shattering of her already battered heart as Ororo stares wide-eyed at the man who has just informed her she was no longer his wife.

"Annulled by the high priest of the Panther clan? But… _you_ are the high priest…" She lets it trail off, the implication setting in sharper, deeper than his claws could ever have ever done.

T'Challa, close friend from her youth and the absolute love of her life, looks up from his crouch, his rich, deep eyes lit gold with the sunlight behind her. _Still so cold_ … "Please do not come here again."

It's a bitter wind that whips past them, a response mirroring her own feelings at his low-spoken words, and she watches his eyes go to the sky, then narrow to wary slits back at her.

Clamping down on herself and snapping a tight rein on her power, Ororo turns from her ex-husband. Ex-lover. Ex- dear friend, too? As he is apparently now her enemy, what with the X-Men now being considered such to their— _his_!—country.

Of course, looking away from him is even more painful than looking at him for the near complete devastation around them, the grossest testament yet to the war that had split them apart, and tears threaten as she takes it all in. She supposes she can't blame him for the move, on either a political or personal front; Namor, her fellow X-Man, had just laid utter waste to Wakanda.

So much of her heart caves in on itself for these people, and then it twists over again for T'Challa, for if this is killing _her_ …

"Ororo." She hears him pull up to his feet, approaching, no doubt about to say something else she's in no state to hear.

She crosses her arms and steps away, her body language as clear as her next words. "Let us…let us not talk now of personal matters. There will be time for that later. I came here today to put an end to this ordeal. Please, just tell the Avengers…"

Her voice wavers, and she cuts herself off. She squeezes her eyes tight, feels her mouth pinch down. She cannot do this just now.


End file.
